1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an interactive system for receiving, storing, analyzing and outputting information related to the game of golf, and, more particularly, to an interactive golf information system that can read marks recorded on a golf play recording card and generate golf play statistics and analysis based on the marks that are read.
2. Relevant Background
The game of golf is fast becoming one of the most popular sports in the United States, as well as other countries. The game is usually played on a 9 or 18 hole golf course with a variety of golf clubs used to hit a golf ball different distances. Each hole of a golf course may include a tee off area having a number of different tee markers, a fairway, a rough, a putting green, and a pin located in a cup on the putting green. Each hole may also include various hazards such as sand traps, water hazards, bunkers, trees, etc. Each golfer records on a scorecard the number of times required to hit a golf ball from one of the tee markers into the cup on the putting green for each hole. After all of the holes of a course are completed, the golfer tallies the score for each hole and records a total score for the course. Thus, the information recorded on such a scorecard consists of a total number of stokes required for each hole and for the entire course.
The conventional scorecards are usually pocket-sized cards with a grid for keeping track of a number of different players' scores for each hole. Some scorecards also have information concerning rules, etiquette, tee-to-pin distance for each tee marker available, par for the hole, and a graphical map of the course depicting the layout of each hole including any obstacles and hazards in symbolic form. Although these scorecards provide a golfer with additional information, only the number of strokes required per hole is recorded on the scorecard.
Another type of scorecard is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,666,157 to Bodine et al. in which a player records on a scorecard, a number in a predetermined area of the scorecard, indicating which of a plurality of golf clubs is used for each stroke and a mark indicating a location of the golf ball on the golf course after each stroke. The scorecard includes a top view of a fairway and putting green including distances from various points on the course to a pin for each hole to allow a golfer to record the location of the golf ball. The data recorded on the scorecard provides information for a computer system to provide statistical information on a hole-by-hole basis or club-by-club basis for flight, distance, swing and positioning information. Golfers use this statistical information to evaluate their play.